The Cowboy Kids Club
|image = Cowboy kids club.png |Members = Lasso Lass Clip Clop John (formerly) Six-Shootin' Timmy (formerly) |Affiliations = None |Designations = To fight adult tyranny |First appearance = Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L. |Latest appearance = Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L.}} The Cowboy Kids Club was a cowboy-themed group of kids who fought against adult tyranny many years ago. After losing most of its members, the one remaining member would continue way into adulthood. History was a group of three kids and their horse, who fought against adult tyranny. Their headquarters was a treehouse styled like a barn and they used the most modern technology at the time (tin can communicators, old radios). The group dynamic was good, until the members turned fourteen and Six-Shootin' Timmy started losing his hair. He had a crush on Lasso Lass, who had a crush on him as well, but her feelings dwindled along with his hair. This greatly angered Timmy to the point of quitting , and John did the same. This left Lasso Lass and Clip Clop the only remaining members. Many years later, Lasso Lass would have a run-in with the Kids Next Door and save Sector V from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. After bringing them back to the club's treehouse, she told them of its history and tried to initiate them into the club. When Numbuh 1 and said she can't fight adults when she is an adult herself, she assured him she was still a kid and went to fetch The Dome from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. She was almost immediately captured, which prompted Sector V to rescue her and get captured as well. Lasso Lass would then realize that Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were her old teammates and chased after them to the sunset while trying to kiss Mr. Fibb, marking the end of . Treehouse 's treehouse was a barn built on top of a tree, which grew out of the back of a deli at the Mini Mall. Lasso Lass brought Sector V to her treehouse, which was shown to host old electronics and hay. The treehouse had several areas: the main barn, the lookout tower, a silo, two smaller houses, a second smaller barn and a loading deck. It had decayed over the years to a state of disrepair, with planks rotten and easily broken. The tree presumably died at some point as well, making it a dangerous spot for a treehouse. After Lasso Lass was captured by Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink, Sector V rebuilt the barn into the B.A.R.N.S.T.O.R.M.E.R., which was quickly destroyed by the villainous duo. The treehouse has since been taken down, seeing as it was not visible the next time Sector V visited the Mini Mall in Operation: L.E.A.D.E.R. Notes It's unknown how or if the Cowboy Kids Club was affiliated with the KND, since they have a treehouse like the ones used by KND operatives. Although it's possible it's not affiliated since it's only member is way past the age of decommissioning, and its former members retain their memories from when they were part of it, contrary to the KND's decommissioning and memory wiping protocol. Category:Allies Category:Groups and Organizations